Percy & Silena
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: You know what the title implies. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Feelings**

**Percy's POV**

I'm hanging out with Annabeth right now. She's spouting off random facts about how her brother built the Statue of Liberty because we're inside the statue's head. I like it when she spouts off random stuff though, it helps me remember things in class.

"Good, because I'm pretty sure it's a bigger habit than my ADHD." Annabeth said.

Damn, she can read my mind.

"Yeah, and why do you keep forgetting that?" She asked.

"Because I'm a Seaweed Brain." I said.

She smiled at that.

"We should go to the hatch, I've never been ON the head before." She said.

"And Athena thought _I_ was the trouble maker." I said.

"That was before she liked you." Annabeth said.

She was right. Athena has actually been _nice_ to me lately, and I'm not sure if it's because she realized I'm not horrible _just_ because I'm a son of Poseidon, or because Annabeth and I are _just_ friends. I do like Annabeth, and we did kiss a couple times, but we aren't in love, we're just really close friends.

"Charlie, I don't want to go see Hephaestus. He scares me, and he completely ignores me just because I'm not your girlfriend." Silena's voice said.

I turned and saw Silena with Beckendorf.

"I know, but I have to go see him about something important." Beckendorf said.

"Go without me, please." Silena said.

"Okay." Beckendorf said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye." Silena said.

"Bye." Beckendorf said.

I heard that they stopped dating when they came back from the dead. Rumor has it, Beckendorf is in love with another girl, and Silena is in love with another boy, and that's why they stopped dating. But they're still best friends.

I just wish the boy Silena loves was me. No, I didn't just say that.

"Yes you did, now go talk to her. That's a start." Annabeth encouraged me.

"But... I... Uh..." I said.

"Just go." Annabeth said.

"What would I say? You of all people should know I'm horrible at talking to girls I like." I said.

"Percy, you're so cute when you're clueless, no girl really cares." Annabeth said. "Now go." She added.

I hesitated, so Annabeth pushed me in Silena's direction. Then I walked toward Silena. She's really pretty, and really intimidating.

"Hi... Silena." I said.

She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Percy." Silena said.

She looked behind me and, from what I found out later, saw Annabeth giggling.

"On a date?" She teased.

"How many times do I have to explain to people I'm not dating Annabeth? Otherwise we would've told people by NOW." I said.

She giggled the most beautiful giggle and said, "I'm only teasing you. I know Annabeth just likes coming here because her brother built it." Silena said.

"Okay then." I said.

She started to look nervous for some reason.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She answered.

"You just seem nervous about something." I said.

"Percy, do you want to go see a movie with me?" She asked.

What?

"Okay." I said. "When?" I asked.

"Tonight at 7?" She asked.

"Okay." I said.

"Meet me at Camp at 6:45." She said.

"Okay." I said.

She smiled and said, "Bye Percy."

"Bye Silena." I said.

"Call me Lena." She said as she walked away.

I smiled and went back to Annabeth.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"I think I just got a date. And I can call her Lena." I said.

"Damn." She said.


	2. Preparation

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

**Silena's POV**

Wow. I just got a date with Percy Jackson. Savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon, greatest hero of the century, hottest guy at Camp Half-Blood, etc. Those aren't the reasons why I like him, I'm just listing the bonuses. I've actually liked him since we met. Even though I usually don't go for younger guys, him being 16 while I'm 17 isn't really a big deal.

"Hello, Miss Silena Beauregard. Crazy daughter of Aphrodite, Earth calling, can you hear me?" Clarisse said while snapping her fingers and waving her hands in front of my face.

Right. I'm watching a movie with my best friend. Funny how that's what I'm doing with Percy later.

"Sorry. Just a little... distracted." I said and started thinking about Percy again.

"Obviously." Clarisse said.

Good thing she can't read my mind like Annabeth and Mom.

MOM! She's gonna kill me if I don't go talk to her about Percy.

"No need. You're thoughts are loud enough to hear from Olympus." Aphrodite said and smiled.

She was sitting on the other side of Clarisse on the couch.

"What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" Clarisse asked.

"Tell her Silena." Aphrodite said.

"I have... a date... with... Percy." I said.

Clarisse looked at me funny for a second, then smiled. "Figures." She said.

"What?!" I said.

"I knew he was the one you were talking about when you explained why you and Charlie stopped dating. You were too descriptive, always have been. But that's usually a good thing." Clarisse said with an adorable grin.

FLASH.

"What the hell?!" Clarisse and I said at the same time.

"Sorry. You just always complain how you have no proof of Clarisse's adorable grin." Aphrodite said.

"Thanks Mom." I said.

"You two are evil." Clarisse said with a grin.

"Come help me pick out an outfit for my date." I said.

"What? NOOO!" Clarisse screamed as I dragged her to my bedroom.

She really doesn't hate this stuff, she just puts on a show for other people.

**Percy's POV**

In a way, I can understand Annabeth's surprise that I got a date so quickly. Even I'M surprised. But now she's helping me pick out a nice looking outfit, and giving me advice.

"If you say something stupid, just use the adorable Seaweed Brain excuse." She said.

I think she still _likes_ me, but not so much that she wants me to be her boyfriend. I still kind of like her, but it's hard _not_ to be attracted to a pretty, blonde, smart tomboy who doesn't think you're _completely_ useless.

"Of course you're not useless, you let me stay in you and your mom's apartment when I stay in New York." She teased. "And thanks for thinking I'm smart, pretty, and attractive. But don't say that to _Lena_." She said with a smile.

"Shut up." I said.

"Here." She said. She handed me a nice white t-shirt, some good blue jeans, a random pair of socks, and my winged converse from Luke (before he had turned evil, then back to good again).

"Other than the converse, I didn't know I had anything this nice." I said.

"Probably because you throw all your nice stuff on the floor in the back of your closet." She said.

I shrugged. She smiled.

"Go put this on. You'll look nice in something that's not worn out." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I went to my bathroom and changed. When I came back out, Annabeth looked like she was about to drool. She hasn't stared at me like that since I pushed Ethan off the bridge after he stabbed her.

"You drool when you help people." I teased.

"You drool when you sleep." She said.

I smiled and said, "How do I look."

"More than worthy of a daughter of Aphrodite. Hell, worthy enough for my mother, and she's never been in love." She said.

I beg to differ. I saw her making-out with Poseidon at the party we had when Olympus was finished being reconstructed. But if I ever tell even Annabeth that, Athena will "fry my brain". She really said that too.

"SHE WHAT?!" Annabeth said.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Athena's voice said.

"I swear I didn't tell her, she read my mind!" I defended myself.

"Fine." Athena said. "You're off the hook." She added.

"Damn." Annabeth said for the second time today.


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3: The "Date"**

**Percy's POV**

I've been waiting at Thalia's Pine since 6:00, and Silena said to meet her at 6:45. I'm not desperate, I'm just nervous. It's 6:44. Don't girls usually show up 5-10 minutes early? Okay, maybe I am desperate. No, she's here! Yes! She looked a little surprised to see me here on time though.

"Hi Percy." She said nervously.

"Hi Silena." I said nervously.

She gave me a shy smile. She's really beautiful. She's wearing a BLUE t-shirt, BLUE skinny jeans, black converse (like mine but no wings), and a red jacket. Annabeth told me to wear my leather jacket.

"Going for the Kara 'Kent' look?" I teased.

"So you pay attention to Superman's cousin, Supergirl?" She asked.

"I'm a really big geek, aren't I?" I asked.

"That's okay. I'm even wearing yellow socks." She said.

I laughed. She laughed too.

"Come on, let's get to the movie." She said.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"The Hunger Games..." She said nervously.

"Perfect." I said.

She seemed slightly relieved.

"By the way, Clarisse wants to... _talk_ to you." Silena said really nervously.

I looked down the hill and saw Clarisse waiting with a grin I've rarely ever seen. I walked down the hill and stood in front of Clarisse.

"Is this the 'I'll kill you' talk?" I asked.

"Something like that." She said. "All I'm gonna say is, don't push her to do anything she doesn't want to do, and DON'T break her heart or _I'll kill you._ Have fun and good luck." She added.

"I like you better since we became _secret friends_." I said.

"Shut up." She said with a smile.

"Can we go now?" Silena whined from behind me.

Clarisse smiled.

"Let's go Lena." I said.

Then we drove (in the blue mustang I got for my birthday from Poseidon) to the movies. When we got there, I ordered candy (BLUE Sour Punch and Skittles), plus two rootbeers, and Silena said, "I already ordered the tickets earlier today."

"Okay." I said.

Then we went to our assigned theater and sat in the back row by the stairs. When we sat down, Silena brushed up against my hand 'by accident'.

The movie started right at 7:00. Jennifer Lawrence (Katniss) is really pretty, but she doesn't compare to Silena. At the part where all the tributes are in the cornucopia and a lot of them were dying, Silena grabbed my hand. I don't think she likes the idea of dying (captain obvious here). I rubbed my thumb across her hand and she calmed down. In fact, she leaned closer to me. When Rue died, she started crying, so I put my arm around her to hug her. She lifted the arm rest between us and leaned against me in a comfortable position. Either she's really upset, or I'm actually good at dating. Or both.

After the movie was over, we walked to my mustang and started driving to Camp.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For not thinking I was weird and trying to comfort me." She said.

"Of course, and you're not weird, it's perfectly normal." I said.

She smiled at me.

We stopped the car at my cabin (that's where I park it). I had to build a garage just so the Stoll's wouldn't prank it. I got out of the car and helped Silena out of the car.

"You don't have to do that." Silena said.

"I'm a gentleman." I said.

She smiled at me.

"Percy, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked nervously.

"I think you're the most funny, beautiful, nice, and fun being EVER." I said.

She hesitated, then said, "I love you Percy."

"I love you too." I said.

Silena walked forward and kissed me. I've never been this happy. Then she started using tongue, and I was even happier.

She was holding my hair, and I was holding her back.

She suddenly pulled away.

"You can touch my butt. I'm not a whore, but I'm not completely innocent." She said.

That reminded me of something I'd been curious about.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Yes. And even if I weren't, I don't do that on the first date." She said.

"That's not why I asked." I said.

She smiled. Then she kissed me again, she was holding my hair, and I was holding her waist.

"Can I stay here?" Silena asked.

"Sure." I said.

Then she went inside my cabin with me. We laid down on my bunk, and she put her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Percy." Silena said.

"Goodnight Lena." I said.

And that's how we fell asleep that night.


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

**Silena's POV**

I woke up next to Percy. Thank God, it was real. Suddenly, I could hear an unmistakable Tyson giggle.

"Tyson?" I said.

"Pretty girl." Tyson said.

I turned and saw Tyson, Percy's cyclops brother, standing over us giggling.

"Hi Tyson." I said.

"Another pretty girl." Tyson said.

"What?" I asked.

"Annabeth slept in Percy's bed once." Tyson said.

"When?" I asked.

"A year ago. Her eyes were puffy." He said.

He must've been talking about right after Kronos took over Luke's body. I can understand that.

"Okay. And Tyson, my name is Silena." I said.

"Silena." Tyson repeated with a giggle.

Percy wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Tyson, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"A while." Tyson said.

"Have you told anybody?" I asked.

"Just Annabeth." He said.

I think she'll understand.

"Of course I will." Annabeth said.

I twitched. Percy groaned in his sleep.

"Percy is really hot, and I know you didn't have sex." She said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Long enough. And Tyson, you weren't supposed to tell anybody, but yes Silena, that was when... Luke turned into Kronos. He was my best friend." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Just answer me a couple questions?" Annabeth said.

"Sure." I said.

"Do you really love Percy, and can you promise not to break his heart?" She asked.

"Yes to both questions." I said.

"Good. And if you go back on it I'll kill you. And you know I can do it too." She said half teasingly.

"If I have your approval, I'm golden." I said.

"The only thing you've ever done to bother me happened years ago." She said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You knew I had a crush on Luke, but you dated him anyway. It doesn't bother me anymore, so don't worry. It hasn't bothered me since I met Percy. Not to mention since I got a crush on..." She cut herself off.

I wonder who she's talking about.

"No one." She said.

"Charlie. I mean Beckendorf." Tyson said.

Annabeth looked at him in horror.

"How did you know that?!" She shrieked.

"I heard you tell Percy." He said.

Annabeth got wide-eyed.

"It's not like I'm gonna kill you. Besides, he likes you too. That's one of two reasons why we broke up. Percy was the other one." I said.

Annabeth stared at me funny. Then she got the most adorable grin ever, and said, "I gotta go." And walked out of the cabin.

"Thank God, I thought she'd never leave." Percy said.

I shrieked in surprise.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Since Annabeth shrieked." He said. "So I'm one of two reasons why you broke up with CHARLIE?" He added. He said Charlie that way because no one ever gets to call him Charlie but me. And Annabeth.

"Shut up." I said with a smile.

"Bye." Tyson said and left.

Then I kissed Percy.


	5. They Find Out

**(A/N: To reply to my guest reviewer, Annabeth isn't a Hermione/Ginny ripoff. I always thought it would be cool if she could read people's minds, and she doesn't use it to look smarter, she just can't always control what she hears, and I incorporated that into the story. I come up with this stuff off the top of my head.)**

**Chapter 5: ****_THEY_**** Find Out**

**Silena's POV**

A little while later, we left Percy's cabin for breakfast. Luckily, we woke up way before breakfast, so we won't be late, and we can lead our cabins to breakfast (it wouldn't matter either way for him, he's the only one in his cabin). I bet you probably think I put on a bunch of makeup in the morning, right? Wrong. I used to put _some_ makeup on before breakfast, but not that much. Plus, I've stopped wearing makeup in the morning since I died and came back, it doesn't matter anyway, I might not be _pretty_, but I'm not _ugly_ either.

When I got to my cabin, no one was there. This can only mean one of two things. Either they have been kidnapped, or Hell has frozen over. Either way, this can't be good. I took the opportunity to change into some new clothes, because they saw me wearing this yesterday. Now I'm wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and yellow socks. No, I don't just do this because of Superman and Supergirl. It's a style choice.

I left my cabin, and I saw Clarisse yelling at my mom over at the Ares cabin. I walked over to see what was going on.

"I don't give a DAMN!" Clarisse screamed.

Haha, _damn_. Percy told me why that's so funny.

"I'm sorry." Mom said calmly.

"About what?" I asked.

They both turned to look at me.

"Would you like to tell her, or should I?" Mom asked.

"How did your date go?" Clarisse was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Great. I ended up sleeping in his bed, and we both said 'I love you'. But I wasn't in his bed_sexually_." I said.

Clarisse nodded and smiled.

"Tell her." Mom said. "But that's great sweetie." She added.

"About what?" I asked.

Clarisse looked nervous.

"Well... your cabin was looking for you last night, and people were looking for Percy too. They tried asking me where you two were-because I'm your best friend, and everyone thinks I have a crush on Percy." She said.

"You think he's hot, but you don't have a crush on him." I said.

Aphrodite looked at her funny as if she didn't know that.

"Shut up!" Clarisse said. "But anyway, I wouldn't tell your cabin where you or Percy were. But they knew I knew something, so they _DRUGGED_ me, and... I... told them you guys were on a date." She finished.

"Firstly, they _drugged_ you? Secondly, you _TOLD_ them?! They're gonna hound me like bloodhounds, and rumors are probably spreading as we speak!" I said.

"They put me on VALIUM! And I didn't mean to tell them." Clarisse defended.

I'm really not mad at her. I just can't believe they drugged her, or that they found out.

"I'm not mad, okay?" I said.

Clarisse looked relieved. "Thank you God." She said.

I slowly walked to the pavilion. I was too nervous to enter.

"Just go. If they do anything to you, I'll be there." Mom said.

So I walked in.

As soon as I walked in, about a hundred eyes turned to look at me. All my sisters were there, and so were Chiron and Mr. D.

"Hello Silena." Chiron said.

"Step forward, we aren't going to kill you, and we won't let them either." Dionysus said exasperatedly.

I stepped forward.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"That is a question best served for you. Where were you last night?" Chiron asked.

I blushed. "That's classified information." I said with a nervous giggle.

"See, she can't even explain where she's been! How can she be our cabin's counselor if she's not even there to supervise? I bet you she's a spy for the enemy again." Drew said with an inward grin.

That was it. I snapped. I jumped on Drew, and pinned her to the floor.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of such a thing?! I would _never_ do that, I only did it the first time because I was lured into it, and they threatened to hurt my mortal family! Plus, hasn't Chiron made you swear to never bring it up? Yes, I know all about that, but it didn't spare my feelings Chiron! They still give me accusing stares except for Piper, Mitchell, and Lacy! Even Celeste gives me those accusing stares, but I'm _sick_ of it! Last night I was on a date with Percy, and I ended up_sleeping_ in his cabin, but not _sexually_!" I screamed and ended up crying.

"You ungrateful brats! She has never done anything to hurt you! In fact, I knew she was a spy the whole time, and the funny thing is, she always gave them more _false_ information than _truthful_! She still has scars on her back to prove it!" Aphrodite screamed. It was true, I do have scars on my back from when I lied to Kronos. Luke apologized for Kronos' actions, but he couldn't stop them.

"I can prove it. She slept over at my house and I noticed the scars on her back. But I don't think she should have to pull up her shirt to prove it." Clarisse said.

Always my hero.

"Bullshit." Drew said.

Then Aphrodite did the unthinkable. She slapped Drew.

"I'm not big on child abuse, but _someone_ had to do that. I guess it _had_ to be me. You _sabotage_Piper's relationship with Jason, you either _charmspeak_ or _scare _people into doing what you want, and you _bully_ your _older_ sister who's _never_ done anything to you!" Aphrodite said.

Damn was she right.

"The Aphrodite cabin has to do the lava dishes for a week, and Drew has to to them for two weeks." Dionysus said.

"Why are we doing the dishes?" My cabin asked.

"Why am I doing them for two weeks?" Drew asked.

"Aphrodite cabin for a week because you drugged war-head, and Drew because you made Silena cry, and didn't keep to your promise about keeping your mouth shut. In fact, make it three weeks in total for Drew." Dionysus said.

Wow. Dionysus hasn't been this nice since Zeus let him get drunk at an Olympian party. On the other hand, he sent the Maenads after us. Oh well.

My whole cabin including Drew left.

"Piper, Lacy, and Mitchell didn't have anything to do with drugging me, and they would never make fun of Silena." Clarisse said.

"I'll take them off the schedule." Dionysus said.

As Dionysus passed by me on his way out, he stopped and whispered, "I would never let them make fun of my favorite double-agent." And he left.

He's referring to how I told him everything from the beginning, so he made me the camp's spy, and I double-crossed Kronos.

"I'll go tell them that they're off dish duty, and get people for breakfast." Chiron said and clopped away.

Aphrodite hugged me. "I love you Silena, bye." She said.

"I love you too mom, bye." I said.

Then she disappeared into thin air.

Clarisse gave me a hug.

"I love you weirdo." She said.

"I love you too smartass." I said.

And we stayed like that until people came.


	6. This Should Be Fun

**Chapter 6: This Should Be Fun**

**Percy's POV**

I finally got to breakfast. Selina, Piper, Lacy, and Mitchell sat at my table with me. When Silena explained why, and told me what happened before breakfast, I was _appalled_. Annabeth finally told me what _appalled_ means. I gave the Aphrodite table a dirty look and some of them cowered down in their seats. I just couldn't believe that most of them were that mean.

But it's hard to feel angry when Silena's holding my hand, so I let my anger go. I love her so much.

"Silena, there's one thing we've gotta do if we want to keep dating." I said.

"What?" Silena asked.

"You meet my mom, and I meet your dad. Poseidon and Aphrodite already know us both, so we're good there." I said.

"Okay." She said.

I looked over and saw that Annabeth was talking happily to CHARLIE. She's not gonna wait forever on this one. Good. Annabeth ran over.

"Guess what?" She said.

"You got a date with Charlie?" Silena suggested.

"You ruin all surprises." Annabeth said.

"I'm an empath. Of course I'll ruin _those_ surprises." Silena said.

"Whatever." Annabeth said.

"Congratulations." I said.

She kissed me on the cheek, said, "Thanks." And ran back to Charlie.

Silena snorted with humor.

**/break\**

Now we're at my mom's apartment. I knocked on the door and Paul answered.

"Hi Paul." I said.

"Hi Percy." Paul said. "Who's she?" He asked as he stared at Silena. I know she's a daughter of Aphrodite, but come on.

"You'll see." I answered and slapped the back of his head.

I walked in and saw mom watching TV.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hi Percy." She said and got up to hug me.

"Who's this?" Mom asked.

"Silena Beauregard." I said.

"Okay." Mom said, obviously wanting more information.

"To specify, I just went on a date with Percy yesterday, and he wanted me to meet you." Silena explained.

Mom smiled an unusually evil smile.

"Now I remember where I've heard your name. Percy said 'Silena' in his sleep when I tried to wake him up." She said.

I'm going to kill her.

Silena just smiled and said, "I noticed him do that yesterday."

Mom gave her a funny look.

"Don't take that the wrong way, we haven't done _that_." Silena said.

Mom smiled at her. "Sit down, I'm never too busy for anything to do with Percy." She said.

We both sat down, and Paul was in the kitchen.

"So, who's your parent?" Mom asked, assuming she was from Camp.

"Aphrodite." Silena said.

"You look more like her than most of her children." Mom said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I've met her and some of her children before." Mom said.

"When?" I asked.

"When I was dating your dad, and when you were a baby." Mom said.

"When I was a baby?" I questioned.

Mom sighed. "Aphrodite tried to find me a husband. But she kept picking out men that I didn't like. They were nice, but I didn't like them. And none of them would cover up your scent. It's a good thing that doesn't matter now, because I love Paul, and he won't cover up your scent." Mom explained.

"Sounds like Mom." Silena said with a half smile.

"You wouldn't believe how normal she was while I was dating Poseidon compared to what people say about her." Mom said.

"She's just... misunderstood. That's a good word." Silena said.

"Yeah, she's just real special." I said.

Selina gave me a questioning look.

"She knew I liked you before I knew I liked you." I said.

"How long ago did she tell you before you even knew." Silena asked.

"She told me when I was helping Zoë, Grover, and Thalia find Annabeth and Artemis. She said it was funny how I didn't know I liked you even though your face popped up on her head the first time I met her." I explained.

Silena and my Mom smiled.

We ended up having a good conversation and I think Mom liked Silena. That could be because she's not completely self-absorbed like her siblings though.

Then we headed to Silena's house. She lives in a nice neighborhood. A couple of little girls ran up and said, "Hi Silena!" And hugged her.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Cute boyfriend." One of them said and ran off. The other girl just giggled and followed the first one.

I laughed.

"Ever since they met Charlie, every guy I bring to my house is my boyfriend. But most of them are just my friends." Silena giggled and walked me over to her house.

She opened the door to an adorable house and we walked in. I said adorable, because it's not girly, but it looks like Silena would live there.

"Hi daddy. Hi Sarah." Silena said.

"Hi Silena." The lady who I think is Sarah said. Sarah's Silena's step-mom.

"Hi Silena." The man who was obviously Silena's dad said. He has the same eye color as she does. But his hair is brown, while Silena's is black.

Silena went up and hugged them both.

"Daddy, this is Percy." Silena said.

Sarah smiled as if she knew why Silena brought me here. I wonder if Silena talks about me?

"Percy as in Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and hottest guy at Camp?" Silena's dad asked with a joking smile.

Silena blushed. Maybe she does talk about me.

"Hi." I said.

"You can sit down. I don't bite." Silena's dad said with a smile.

I sat down on the couch next to Silena.

"Don't worry, I've met a couple of Silena's boyfriends before, so I'm not going to bite your head off and ask you a million questions." Silena's dad said.

"Way to get straight to the point Jake." Sarah said. So his name is Jake.

"Seriously though, I've heard nice things about you from Silena and a couple of her friends, like Clarisse." Jake said.

"Clarisse said something nice about me? In public?" I asked.

"The couch and talking loudly in Silena's bedroom aren't very public." He said with a smile.

"She just usually doesn't say nice things about me, except for one time when I helped her find something so Ares wouldn't be mad at her, so she thanked me and admitted I was her friend." I said. Not to mention right after Silena died when she hugged me and cried, then said I was a good friend.

"You just have to soften her up with kindness." Silena said with a smile.

She should know.

"Silena!" A twelve year-old screamed from the stairs that led to a second floor. Sge then proceeded to run and pretty much jump on Silena.

"I missed you too Lexi." Silena said as she hugged the girl. So this is the little sister named Lexi that Silena mentioned.

"Is that Percy from the picture you have of the whole camp?" Lexi asked. So she does talk about me. I guess that confirms my theory.

Silena blushed.

"If you mean Percy Jackson, then yes." I said.

Lexi giggled.

We had a good conversation. Silena's dad said I could call him Jake, and he made me promise I wouldn't break her heart. Sarah seems to like me. Lexi just giggled a lot and asked Silena questions about things like whether or not I'm a good kisser. Silena blushed a lot.

My mom likes Silena, and Silena's dad likes me. That's all that matters.


	7. Date 2

**Chapter 7: Date #2**

**Percy's POV**

Right now, Silena and I are on our second date. To be specific, we're at her uncle's house in Hurricane, Utah riding horses. I'm riding on a horse named Atticus, and Silena's riding one named Blue-Jeans (she liked Hannah Montana as a child). It's actually really fun, and I've always wanted to ride a horse. We just passed Dairy Queen on State St.

"Can we go get ice-cream at Dairy Queen?" I asked Silena. (Note we are riding the horses on the side-walk.)

"Why not?" She answered. So we turned around and tied the horses to a pole on a side-walk next to Dairy Queen. Then we walked in.

"Silena, you're not allowed to leave the horses there." A girl said.

"I know Paige, but we're not planning on staying long." Silena said.

"Your cousin Paige?" I asked.

"The same." Paige said. That's her Aunt Cheryl and Uncle Jake's kid. (By Uncle Jake, I mean that her Aunt Cheryl is her dad's sister, and her Uncle Jake is Cheryl's husband.) We were at her Uncle Todd's house riding the horses a couple of minutes ago.

So we ordered some ice-cream waffle bowls with caramel from Paige, because she works there.

"This has been fun." I said.

"Yeah. Do you want to go to the football game tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

She smiled and we finished eating. Then we got the horses and rode back to her Uncle Todd's house. Then we played his X-box until 7:00 p.m. when the football game was starting.

"Bye Uncle Todd, bye Aunt Connie." Silena said.

"Bye sweetie." Connie said.

"Bye kid." Todd said.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." They said.

Then we went to Hurricane High School, home of the Tigers. It was their Homecoming game.

"Go Tigers!" Silena and I screamed with the audience. They were playing against Cedar.

We ended up seeing Silena's friends Kelly and Jessica. But we just walked around for most of the game and talking. Plus we went into Ace Hardware to get free water and use their restroom a couple of times. All around, it was fun, event though our team lost 0-6. We're not sore losers though, so everyone was happy.

"I love you Silena." I said.

"I love you too Percy." She said and kissed me.

"NOOO!" Some kid screamed. Then he ran off.

"Don't worry about Kenneth, he's had a crush on me since we were kids." Silena said.

"Okay." I said.

"You two are so cute." Aphrodite said.

We both jumped.

"Don't worry, I was just here to watch the game. I went on a date with your dad to one of these games, because the whole town likes to watch, and I like the team." Aphrodite said. Wow, Aphrodite's nostalgic.

"Shut up." Aphrodite said and she left.

Then I teleported Silena back to Camp, and we went to our separate cabins after a kiss.

Our second date was perfect.


	8. Nightmares

**Chapter 8: Nightmares**

**Silena's POV**

I feel so happy. I'm looking at the sunset on the beach at Camp with Percy. The waves are calming, and I love the shades of red and orange coming from the sunset itself. It's beautiful. But I think the best part is the fact that I'm with Percy. It's even better because he's wearing a swimsuit, which means he's shirtless. But honestly I wouldn't give a damn what he was wearing as long as he's with me, holding my hand.

Then something strange happens. The sunset is covered up by a dark shape that reminds me of an apocolypse. Then I hear the fimiliar, dark, cold, highpitched laughter that will haunt me to my grave. I turn around and see Luke, with the glowing horrible eyes of Kronos. I am instantly filled with terror. I turn to ask Percy for help, but he's not there anymore. I look around frantically trying to find him. But when I see him, I wish I hadn't. He's unconscious, lying on his stomach, with a sword stuck into his _Achilles Heel_, and there's blood trickling from his mouth, and he's bleeding from his _Achilles Heel_. I think he's dead. I immediately start sobbing uncontrollably, and I hear Kronos' laughter again.

"I told you that if you betrayed me I would hurt the ones you love the most. And I will keep to that promise girl." He said.

"NOOO!" I scream.

Then I wake up screaming and crying. I had the nightmare again.

I look up to see Clarisse along with my siblings, staring down at me with worry.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" I asked Clarisse.

"They came to get me because you started screaming, but they couldn't wake you up." She said with a crack that made it sound like she was trying not to cry.

I wonder why they didn't get Percy?

Clarisse seemed to read my mind, because she whispered, "He went home to visit his mom after he dropped you off." She said it very gently.

"O-okay." I said.

Then I heard hooves clopping and there was a knock at the door.

When the door was opened, I saw Chiron standing with Drew.

"What is wrong Silena?" He asked calmly.

Drew smirked.

"Nothing is wrong! And would you guys stop tattling on me to Chiron!" I said angrily, got up, and ran out of my cabin to the woods.

I didn't stop until I reached Bunker 9. Charlie showed it to me once. I walked inside and saw that Leo and Charlie weren't there, so I shut the doors and plopped down to the floor. What time is it? I looked up and saw that it was 4:00 a.m. I didn't even notice that it was dark outside. So I just layed down and went back to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on a beach alone with Silena. I think it was Coney Island. We were watching the sun rise, and I was playing with her hair. She was wearing a bikini, and I didn't mind the scars on her back, they actually added to her beauty. People with flaws are more attractive than people who aren't kind, but have no physical flaws. The scars make her seem more human.

Then the strangest thing happened. Silena got up and walked over to another part of the beach. As I stared after her, I saw someone else walking closer to her. It was Charlie. She walked up, gave him a smile, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. It hurt to watch.

"I missed you. And I love you." She said to Charlie.

"I missed you too. And I love you." He said.

They kissed again.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

I woke up crying and Mom was shaking me.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Just a horrible nightmare." I said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Mom asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go back to bed." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

I looked at my clock and it said 6:00 a.m. No point in going back to bed now. So I got up, got dressed, and went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I poured a bowl of cereal and ate. Demeter would be happy. Then I walked out of my apartment after leaving a note for Mom saying I was going to Camp.

I drove to Camp and got there at 7:00 a.m. As soon as I got ou of the car, Clarisse walked up to me and said, "Follow me." So I did.

We walked to Bunker 9.

"Normally I wouldn't ask for your help, but it's Silena. Ever siince she had a nightmare at 4 a.m., she's been in here." She said.

I knocked on the door. "Silena?" I said.

The door suddenly opened and Silena walked out and hugged me.

She ended up telling me and Clarisse about her nightmare.

"I would never let that happen." Clarisse and I said at the same time. We smiled at eachother for having the same thought.

"I know." Silena said and hugged us both.

"Do you want to start sleeping in my cabin so that a hundred Aphrodite campers don't go running to Chirpn every time you have a nightmare?" I offered.

Clarisse stifled a giggle.

"Definately something to consider." Silena said.

Then Silena gave me a kiss.

Clarisse giggled.

So Silena might come to my cabin now. The thought makes me smile.


	9. Date 3

**Chapter 9: Date #3**

**Percy's POV**

I'm gonna go on my third date with Silena today. And the third date signifies that you are _officially_ boyfriend and girlfriend. I've been hanging out with Annabeth too much, haven't I? Think about it, my best friend's a girl, and I was pretty much raised only by my mother, because Smelly Gabe never paid attention. Anyway, Annabeth's helping me pick out an outfit, and helping me pick where I should go.

"To pick your outfit, I need to know where you're going. So even though it's totally unguy-like, tell me what your dream date is." Annabeth said.

I thought about it for a moment. Then I had the best idea I've ever had. I explained my idea to Annabeth and she smiled.

"I think that's the most romantic thing I've heard out of you. And that's saying something considering how good you are with girls." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Even Zoë developed a crush on you before she died. Plus Artemis thinks your hot _and_ worthy of being a hero. Plus, my mom thinks you're cute and sweet. And..." She trailed off as if she wasn't supposed to say anything in the first place.

"Artemis is in love with the original Perseus, I'm apparently a lot like Poseidon, minus the man-whore effect, and since when did Zoë have a crush on me?" I said.

Annabeth stared at me in shock.

"Like you said, I'm good with girls. They're actually willing to talk to me. Even Clarisse..." I trailed off remembering that Clarisse didn't want me to tell anybody.

"Wow." Annabeth said.

**Silena's POV**

Percy's gonna take me on a date! The third date officially signifies our relationship. I'm getting weird looks from people because I've been so happy and smiley all day. Especially from my cabin.

"What the F*** is wrong with her?" Drew whispered. I don't like using the F word.

"Nothing. What the freak is wrong with you?" I asked mockingly.

"Nothing. But there are a few things wrong with you." Drew said.

"Why? Because I'm happy, you're not, I have a few real friends, you have a zillion fake ones, I feel good, you don't. So basically you're jealous." I whispered.

The other girls giggled and Drew looked surprised that I actually came up with a good come-back.

"What right do you all have to laugh? You're no better than she is, accusing me of still being a spy and drugging someone just to find someone you hate. And Drew, I've always wanted to say, YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" I said and paused a couple of seconds before I walked out.

That felt good. Especially since they all looked shocked.

As I was sitting on the beach ten minutes later, Clarisse walked up with a grin.

"So you finally told them off?" She said.

"If you're referring to my cabin, then yes." I said.

"Good." She said. "I've been waiting for it ever since you said I couldn't kick their asses." She added.

"Wanna help me get ready for my date?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said.

We both smiled.

**/break\**

I was ready and waiting for Percy at Thalia's Pine at 9:00 p.m. with a light jacket and pants on (rather than shorts), just like he told me to be. He showed up holding a blanket and a small telescope.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said.

I followed him to a clearing in the woods. He put the blanket down and layed on it with the telescope. I layed down next to him and we looked at the stars.

"Look, there's Perseus." He said.

"There's Zoë." I said.

He looked at the constellation of Zoë and said, "For a woman who hated men, she sure did trust me."

"Who couldn't trust you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Look, there's Orion." He said.

"Cool." I yawned.

"Getting tired?" He asked.

"Kind of." I said.

He kissed me and said, "Would my _girlfriend_ like to stay here?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

And a couple of minutes later, I fell asleep with my head on his chest and the blanket draped over us.


	10. I'm In Trouble

**Chapter 10: I'm In Trouble**

**Silena's POV**

I woke up to the smell of Percy (ocean, salt, and strangely strawberries-I think it's from the strawberry fields here at Camp). His chest makes a good pillow, and I don't want to move from this very comfortable sleeping position. I had better dreams last night about a future with Percy-aside from Camp and worrying about monsters.

Right when I tried to go back to sleep, I heard giggling. My eyes opened immediately, and to my horror I saw... Chiron and the rest of my cabin. I'm in trouble. Then I noticed Annabeth standing behind them with a sympathetic look on her face.

_What's going on? _I tried to mind message her.

_Drew's a B****._ She sent the message to my mind. I don't like the B word either.

"Hello Silena." Chiron said.

"Hello Chiron." I replied nervously.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"You do realize your not supposed to stay outside after curfew, right?" He asked.

"Right." I said.

"You'll have to do double duty in the stables for a week." He said.

"He said stables and duty." Piper giggled.

Annabeth snorted and nodded her head 'no' to Piper. She must really like Piper if she'll laugh at something that cheesy, especially when she's supposed to be serious.

"But..." I started.

"No but's _outdoor whore._" Drew said.

Mitchell knocked her over, then whistled nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

"That's the lamest comment anyone's ever made about me, and Ethan used to call me 'Blondie'. Which doesn't make sense because my hair's black. So that's really saying something." I said.

"Besides, we'd be able to tell if she lost her virginity, Aphrodite kids can sense the 'glow' better than anyone else. But she is glowing with happiness." Lacy said.

"Silena..." Percy said in his sleep.

I smiled.

"He talks in his sleep?" Celeste asked.

"And he drools too, what's your point?" Annabeth said.

"Oh look the 'Mrs. Jackson' whore is still here." Drew said.

Annabeth blushed.

"She's a virgin too dumbass, unlike your stinky self, and she doesn't like Percy that way." I said.

Annabeth smiled. Drew looked embarrassed as people giggled.

"Silena, will you marry me..." Percy said in his sleep.

I blushed while other people gasped. Even Annabeth looked surprised.

Percy hugged me tighter and I smiled.

"If you ask me consciously, maybe." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled in his sleep and I think Annabeth heard me, because she got a little wide-eyed, then smiled.

_How many kids will you have?_ She asked me jokingly in my mind.

_Oh, two or three._ I messaged sarcastically.

Then I started thinking about it seriously. At least until we have a boy and a girl. Where did that thought come from?

_From your heart. _Annabeth said.

An Athenian giving a daughter of Aphrodite advice about the heart. Who is she and what has she done to Annabeth?

Percy's POV

When I wake up, I'm in my cabin.

Crap! Was last night a dream?! What happened?!

Then I realized that Silena was lying next to me, watching a Looney Tunes rerun on the flatscreen TV that Poseidon bought and Thalia and Annabeth helped me install.

"What happened?" I asked.

Silena explained how she woke up to find us surrounded by Aphrodite campers, Chiron, and Annabeth, and about how she only escaped double duty (haha) at the stables because Aphrodite vouched for her. I felt like she left something out though.

"Anything else happen?" I asked.

"One thing." She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, you just proposed to me in your sleep." She said.

Oh my God.

"What was your answer?" I asked.

"Ask me and you'll find out." She said.

"I just did." I said.

"That's not what I meant." She said.

Oh my good God.

"What?!" I asked.

"Wrong question, but you're getting warmer." She teased.

"Silena... Will you... Mary me?" I asked.

"Now that you're asking consciously, yes." She said.

"But we've only been on three dates." I said.

"Aphrodite and Hephaestus didn't go on any before they got married." She said.

"They have an arranged, loveless marriage." I argued.

"It might be arranged, but who said it's loveless? They've actually been dating recently, and they're expecting a baby. But shh, don't tell anybody, and you didn't hear it from me." She smiled.

"Okay, but I'm kind of nervous. Could we wait a little while before we _actually_ get married?" I requested.

"Of course. I'm not gonna rush it." She smiled again.

I could look at that smile for the rest of my life. I think I'm in love.

I'm in trouble.


	11. Rumors

**Chapter 11: Rumors**

**Silena's POV**

****I'm only 17 (almost 18) and I already have my future husband planned out. Not to mention I keep wondering What our kids will look like. I'm in way over my head aren't I? I don't care, after Charlie and I grew apart in Elysium, all I could think about was Percy. Hades said that Charlie and I are the only two people who have EVER been miserable in Elysium. He said he felt bad for us too. But he also said that even though the original Perseus has never been completely happy without Artemis, he's never been as miserable as us. I actually met him, and he's pretty cool. He understands how I feel about Percy, and how Charlie feels about Annabeth, because of Artemis.

Anyway, I'm getting strange looks and I don't know why. Then a girl walked up and said, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"For what?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, she ran back to her group of whispering friends.

"Damn, she's off the market." Jack said.

He turned around and saw me, then he blushed and walked off. Why is one of my ex-boyfriends blushing at me like that?

I sat on the beach and had my eyes closed. Then I heard two sets of footsteps.

"We heard the good news." Annabeth and Clarisse said.

"Why does everyone keep saying stuff like that?" I asked.

They looked half curious, half relieved.

"There are two rumors going around." Annabeth said.

"One is that when Percy proposed to you in the woods, you said yes. The other is that you told Percy, and he proposed to you later and you said yes." Clarisse said.

"Rumor number two is true, but how did everyone else figure it out? We aren't planning on ACTUALLY getting married for a while, and we haven't told anyone." I said.

Clarisse looked shocked, but Annabeth just gave me a smile that says, 'figures'.

"Don't look so shocked, one reason why I came back to life is Percy. He's actually the main reason." I said.

"Okay, I'm happy for you then." Clarisse said.

"Me too." Annabeth said.

"Clarisse, you're the maid of honor. Annabeth, you're another bridesmaid." I said.

"Perfect." They both said.

Perfect.

**Percy's POV**

I'm sleeping. WOOSH! Now I feel someone's presence. Poseidon's here.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"Hi Percy." Poseidon said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd tell you the latest bit of gossip." He said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"You're getting married to Aphrodite's daughter Silena Beauregard." He said.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Probably not for a couple of years." I said.

"Did you propose to her?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Your mom's gonna kill you." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermes has already delivered a message to her about your wedding." He said.

"From who?" I asked.

"God only knows." He said.

When I called Mom after Poseidon left, she was upset with me at first, but when I explained the situation, she calmed down and just told me to be careful.

"Do you love her?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then I'm happy for you. Just tell me when your engagement actually goes into effect." Mom said.

"Okay." I said.

"I love you, bye." Mom said.

"I love you too, bye." I said.

Then we hung up.

These rumors should be fun.

**(A/N: This is all after the Titan and Giant wars, just in case anyone was confused. Silena and Charlie came back to life during the Heroes of Olympus series in this story-like how monsters and people kept coming back from the dead.)**


	12. The Olympians

**Chapter 12: The Olympians**

**Silena's POV**

"Remind me again why we're planning our wedding already if it's not gonna happen for a while?" Percy asked.

"Because everyone knows now, and it's nice and easy to have things planned in advance." I said.

"You sound like Annabeth." He said.

"Thank you for thinking I'm that much of a genius. Speaking of which, where is Annabeth today?" I asked.

"At a surprise location with Charlie. I think he said something about a scrap metal place." Percy said.

Oh my God.

"Did you say 'surprise location' and 'scrap metal place' in the same sentence?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Percy asked.

OH MY GOD.

"He's going to propose to her." I said.

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"The scrap metal is for the ring, and the surprise location is because he wants to propose to her in a place that he knows she thinks is romantic." I said.

"Once again, how do you know?" He asked.

"Because I read his journal-the guy version of a diary-once, and it said that that's how he plans on proposing to a girl he really loves." I explained.

"Then the next time she calls, I'll congratulate her." Percy said.

"Do you want our parents at the same table?" I asked.

"My mom and dad won't bite, plus Paul's usually quiet. As for your parents, I like your mortal parents, but what if Aphrodite accidentally blurts something out that starts World War III?" He asked.

"If she thinks the couple is meant to be together, she won't do that. Besides, she likes you and I'm her 'favorite' daughter. She's not that stupid or mean." I said.

"Fine then. Put them at the same table." He agreed.

"Ugh, that puts Hephaestus at our table too. I love my mom, but what is with her taste in men?" I asked.

"He's better than Ares." Percy said.

"Good point." I agreed.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, SILENA BEAUREGARD!" The voice of Zeus bellowed.

Then we were suddenly on Olympus, still sitting in our chairs, and looking into the faces of the Olympians.

"If this is about what I said about Ares..." Percy started.

"It's not about that. It's normal for you to insult Ares." Zeus said.

Ares gave Percy an evil glare. Percy stuck his tongue out. Most of the Olympians giggled, even the ones without a sense of humor, but Ares just glared harder.

"Your face is gonna freeze like that. Oh wait, it already did." Percy said.

Even Athena and Artemis fell over laughing. Aphrodite looked like she was trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Back to the point." Zeus giggled. Then he seriously said, "Are you two really engaged?"

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"When is your wedding?" Zeus asked.

"We don't know, we were going to wait a while, and we're just planning it now because everyone figured it out from some rumors, and it'll be a little easier." I said.

Ares smirked knowingly.

"You started the rumors, didn't you?!" I asked Ares.

He stopped smirking.

"You pompous little b..." I covered Percy's mouth before he could finish.

"Dumbass." Aphrodite said.

"Now we agree on something." Hephaestus said.

"Anyway, when you want to start getting help for the wedding, just call us." Hera said.

"Don't you hate me?" Percy asked.

"I never hated you or Annabeth. And I didn't drop my own statue on Thalia." She said.

"The flesh-eating cows beg to differ." Percy said.

Apollo giggled.

"The point is, call us if you want or need help." Athena said.

She gave Percy a small smile like... a mom would give her child in this situation. Then I noticed the ring on Athena's finger.

"Yes, Athena's getting married too. She'll actually be Percy's step-mother now. But I didn't go down without a fight." Zeus said.

Athena rolled her eyes, then she gave Poseidon a loving look. Figures.

_Shut up. _Athena MMed (mind messaged) me. She had a proud smile on as she looked at me.

There's a high probability that your daughter is getting proposed to by a certain son of Hephaestus right now. I MMed her.

"What?!" She squealed out loud. Then she covered her mouth with her hand.

All the Olympians looked at her funny.

"She's just gotten some unexpected good news, she'll be fine." Aphrodite said.

"So you'll call us?" Poseidon asked me and Percy.

"Probably." We both said.

"Good. Now you're free to go." Zeus said. Then we were suddenly back at Camp.

"That was fun." Percy said.

"Yeah, bigmouth." I teased.

We both smiled. Then I thought of something.

"When we're married, where are we gonna live? At one of our parents' houses?" I asked.

"Uh, actually..." Percy trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad helped buy me an apartment and said, 'I want you to be able to move out when you're old enough and not be stuck with your mother, not that she isn't awesome'." Percy said.

"Perfect." I said.

"Perfect." He said.

We both smiled and went back to finishing the seating chart.


	13. Wedding 1

**Chapter 13: Wedding #1 (Not PJ&SB)**

**Percy's POV**

Today's the day of Athena and Poseidon's wedding. Silena and I are going together (obviously), Annabeth and Charlie are going, and Clarisse is coming with Chris. Their relationship is very interesting. Chris teases her about the goofiest little things, and if anyone else did that, Clarisse would punch them, but when he does it, she just giggles.

"You hit like a girl." Chris said.

"I am a girl." Clarisse said.

"Exactly. But you could've fooled me with all the violence you cause compared to most boys." Chris said.

"And I could've mistaken you for a girl with all the dresses you've sewn." Clarisse said.

"Those were your dresses." He said.

"Exactly. But you could've fooled me with how good you are at sewing." She said.

They both laughed. I didn't even know Clarisse owned a dress.

"It was my mom's prom dress, and I've always wanted to wear it." Clarisse was telling Silena at Athena's wedding.

"It's adorable!" Silena said.

It could just be that she's never seen Clarisse wear a dress either though. Clarisse was wearing a red, silk dresss with straps for sleeves, and a red rose corsage. It was different for her.

Ares keeps giving her shocked looks as if he had no idea that she could be girly or wear her mom's prom dress.

Annabeth was a bridesmaid, along with Aphrodite and Artemis. We watched through to the part when Athena and Poseidon said, "I do" and kissed.

During the reception, Artemis looked miserable. And she looked like she was going to take a large gulp of wine. She looked lonely. Silena must've noticed too, because she got up and went over to Artemis.

The only things I caught out of their conversation were:

"Perseus told me that he loves and misses you. He told me about how you did him the most favors without strings attached, and how beautiful you were, and how he didn't share his feelings with you because he thought you wouldn't return them." Silena said.

"Really?" Artemis asked.

"Really." Silena said.

"I have to go." Artemis said as she got up and walked over to Hades.

All I heard of their conversation was:

"Please. I love him and I always have." Artemis said on the verge of tears.

Hades seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he got a sympathetic look on his face.

"Alright fine. I will give him to you. If you two ever get married, consider him my wedding present." Hades said with a smile.

Artemis suddenly hugged him and started crying happily. Hades hugged her back. Then he snapped his fingers and Perseus appeared.

"PERSEUS!" Artemis screamed.

He smiled and ran to her, then he picked her up in a hug. The Huntresses jaws dropped. So did most of the Olympians. Athena and Aphrodite looked perplexed, but their jaws didn't drop.

"My lady?!" Chloe the Huntress said. She's Artemis' second lieutenant.

Thalia elbowed her. I think Thalia's the only one besides me, Silena, and Hades. Thalia smiled.

"Would you like to take Perseus back to our camp?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Artemis said.

"Just as nice as Silena said you were." Perseus said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Silena mentioned that you're one of the few girls that knew she was a spy. And she said you were nice about it." Perseus said.

But that's because Thalia understood, because she was dating Luke up until Kronos possessed him.

Thalia looked like she was going to say something, but then she dropped it. The Huntresses were giving her almost as strange of looks as they were Artemis. They don't know that Thalia had dated Luke. Thalia's the only Huntress who's ever been given permission by Artemis to date someone. Except Zoë, but Zoë didn't want to date though, and Zoë was Artemis' best friend.

"I'm going home now." Artemis said.

"Yes my lady." Thalia replied.

Then Perseus gave Artemis a kiss (with tongue). She moaned into the kiss, then pulled away when she remembered where she was. She blushed and disappeared, taking Perseus with her, before anyone could say anything.

"Finally." Athena and Aphrodite said at the same time.

"I swear, is it 'break your eternal oath week' or something? It's like you all have a fever or aomething." Zeus said.

"Says the man who broke his oath and had a daughter 21 years ago." Hera said bitterly.

We all laughed while Zeus looked embarassed.

"That reminds me, I can _legally_ drink this." Thalia said, stealing one of Dionysus' wine bottles and chugging the whole thing. "You know how long I've been waiting to do that?" Thalia asked.

The Huntresses usually avoid drugs and alcohol so they don't drunkenly agree to sleep with someone, or get raped because their tipsy.

"You're the perfect matchmaker." I told Silena.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match..." She started singing like how Robin Williams did on _Mrs. Doubtfire_.

"I'll never be bored with you, will I?" I asked.

"Nope." She said.

Weddings are just so fun, aren't they?


	14. Helping Annabeth & Charlie

**Chapter 14: Helping Annabeth & Charlie**

**Percy's POV**

****Obviously, Annabeth ended up telling me that Charlie proposed. Now I'm teasing her by saying, "You're in love with a _metalhead_."

"Not the type of metalhead you're talking about. He doesn't listen to heavy metal, he just uses _physical_ metal to make things, or fix things like your shield from Tyson." She retorted.

I know what retorted means.

"Yeah, I bet metalhead gets _really physical._" I said.

She blushed. "You're a pervert." She said.

"Says the girl who was watching me through my bedroom window when we were 13." I smiled.

"I told you, I didn't look when you got dressed, and I was looking for you to help me! Besides, if I wouldn't have followed you, you would've been eaten by cannible giants!" She said.

"What's the matter, can't remember how to pronounce their names? It's okay, neither can I. We'll call them 'Canadians'." I said and winked at the last part.

She gave me a _really_ dirty look that doesn't suit a pretty blonde.

"I'm just teasing you!" I said and put my hands up.

"I know, and thanks for calling me a pretty blonde. Smartass." She said.

"So, I'm going dress shopping with you?" I asked.

"You're my best friend, and it's better than shopping with someone super-girly like Silena, or with a super-tomboy like Clarisse. And since you were raised by your mom, you have a nice fashion sense." She said.

Way to make me feel like a girl.

"Your not a girl. It's actually a good thing, especially since you're with a daughter of Aphrodite." She smiled.

"Yeah, but she's not as girly as she used to be." I said.

"She's still girly, and I know she appreciates your fashion sense." Annabeth said.

We got to the dress shop a couple of minutes later. Annabeth was trying on a really short dress that made the gay sales clerk stare. I heard him say, "She makes me wanna be straight." After she came out of the dressing room to show me. Even I would've been super-attracted to her if Silena weren't all I ever think about.

"That short huh?" She asked.

"For you, kind of." I said.

"At least you're truthful." Annabeth said.

"Try this one." I said as I gave her a dress that I think would be really pretty on her.

When she took the dress from me, the dress she was wearing slipped a little and her breasts flashed me.

"Definately too short." I said.

"Pervert." She said as she playfully hit me on the chest.

Now I will be staring at the cieling to avoid remembering the flash.

"Shut up." She said though the dressing room door.

She ended up coming out with the dress on.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly.

"Absolutely beautiful." I said.

"Hell yeah." The gay clerk said.

"If a gay guy and a guy who is always thinking about his girlfriend compliment you, you know you're attractive." I said.

"Hell yeah." The gay clerk tepeated himself.

Annabeth blushed and said, "I'll take it. How much is it?"

"$800." The clerk said.

"Uh..." Annabeth started. She only has $600 on her right now.

"I'll pay for it. You can pay me back, I don't add interest like debt collectors." I said as I pulled out my wallet.

The gay clerk ran my credit card and Annabeth hugged me.

"I love you weirdo." She said.

"I love you too Mrs. Metalhead." I said.

We both laughed and she kept hugging me until she changed out of the dress and we left.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's the best friend EVER.

**Silena's POV**

I'm helping Charlie pick out his tuxedo for his wedding right now.

"Here, try this one." I said.

It would only be the third tux ge's tried. Compared to a girl, that's nothing.

"Okay, thanks." Charlie said.

He went into the dressing room and tried it on. He came out a couple of minutes later and asked, "How do I look?"

"If we were still dating, I'd marry you in that tux. That's my answer. How does it fit?" I asked.

"Perfectly." Charlie said.

"Great." I said with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me pick it out." Charlie said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"How much is this tuxedo?" Charlie asked the sales female sales clerk who's been staring at him.

"$200." She said. Compared to a wedding dress, that's nothing.

"Good. Thanks for helping me find a nice cheap one." Charlie said to me as he got his wallet out.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

As the sales clerk ran his credit card, Charlie hugged me.

"Love you Lena." He said.

"Love you too Charles." I said just to tease him. Annabeth and I are the only ones who can call him Charlie, but Charles is still off limits.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." He said.

"Good." I said.

**Charlie's (Beckendorf's) POV**

Silena is the best friend EVER.


	15. BachelorBachelorette Parties

**Chapter 15: Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties**

**Silena's POV**

I'm at Annabeth's bachelorette party. This is the second one I've been to in a couple of weeks. The other one was Athena's. I would tell you about Athena's, but then I'd have to kill you. Seriously, all I'm gonna say is that Aphrodite booked a couple of male strippers, so Athena, Annabeth, Artemis, and I had to keep our eyes closed until the strippers left. The thing that mom didn't think through is that the strippers were Cupid's 1000 year old kids, so they naturally hit on the girls who least wanted to see them. Which was naturally me, Annabeth, Athena, and Artemis. Those damn cupids always want what they can't have. (Haha, DAMN.) Mom did apologize though. I guess I told you, but I won't kill you. Too easy because your my zombie followers. Clarisse is busy having a makeover forced on her by my sister Grace. Poor thing.

"You didn't invite strippers this time right?" Athena asked.

"No. It's a bachelorette party for a modest 16 1/2 year old. Plus, Artemis is modest and just got a boyfriend, and you're modest AND married." Mom said.

"I resent the 16 1/2 year old comment." Annabeth said.

"But good." Annabeth, Athena, Artemis, and I said in unison.

Aphrodite stuck her tongue out at us. We're actually letting the other goddesses play party games while we talk. I think Hera's disappointed that there are no strippers. She's one of the few married women who enjoyed the show at Athena's party.

"Have you and Percy...?" Annabeth trailed off.

"No. Have you and Charlie?" I asked.

Annabeth blushed. "Umm..." Annabeth was lost for words.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "It's not a bad thing, but I always thought you'd wait until you were married." I said.

Annabeth smiled. "Well..." She said.

"Wow. Two one-word answers from Annabeth. I'm flattered that I got those responses out of you." I said.

Annabeth smiled.

"You two are what?!" Aphrodite screamed at Athena and Artemis.

They both tackled her before anyone noticed.

"Shut up!" They said.

"What are you three talking about?" Annabeth and I asked.

Artemis blushed.

Aphrodite looked like she was going to say something until Athena said, "We're both pregnant."

Annabeth dropped her jaw.

"Both of you?" I asked.

"What happens on a wedding night? That's my excuse. Artemis' excuse is that she loves and missed Perseus." Athena said.

Artemis looked more red than Ares' bloody chariot.

"Wow." I said.

"I get a little sister and a niece!" Anbabeth whispered excitedly.

"Yeah." Artemis said.

"You'd think it would be more obvious that Artemis lost her virginity since she didn't sit down right for a couple of days after Perseus got back." Aphrodite teased.

Artemis turned really red.

"Please don't tell anybody. Athena's fine, but I'll get in trouble." Artemis said, about ready to cry.

"Okay." Us three agreed with her.

**Percy's POV**

I'm at Charlie's batchelor party. We're playing party games in his apartment. It's actually fun. Espeacially since when I was at Poseidon's party, most of the Gods left because they found out there were no strippers. Now their all here even though Charlie said no strippers. So it's okay if Charlie has no strippers, but they leave when Poseidon has no strippers? They must've been expecting them at Poseidon's party, but they knew Charlie wouldn't have any. Speaking of having any...

"So, Annabeth tells me you two are sleeping together." I said.

Charlie spat out his punch. "She what?!" He asked.

"Annabeth's my best friend, duh. Don't worry, I've kept worse secrets worse than that." I said.

"Worse?" He asked.

"Not sexually worse. Not about Annabeth anyway. She was a virgin before she dated you." I said.

He looked relieved. "Okay. And yes, we have." Charlie said.

"I know Silena is, but were you a virgin before you dated Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes." He immediately answered. I know he's telling the truth.

"Good. Then you have my seal of approval on marrying Annabeth. You have my blessing." I said. "Now kiss my ring." I added in my best Godfather voice, holding up my left hand.

Charlie smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"I think my dad's drunk, I'm gonna go get some information out of him." I said.

"What information?" Charlie asked.

"At his party, he started talking about Athena, and she was starting to sound like an older version of Annabeth." I said with a grin.

"Go." He said as he rolled his eyes. "But you'll tell me about some of the things that make her sound like Annabeth, right?" He asked.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

I ran over to Poseidon. But before I could say anything, Zeus said, "Time for truth or dare. And EVERYONE has to play."

So we all went to the couches and sat in a circle.

"I'll start the cycle, since I'm the bachelor. Dad, truth or dare?" Charlie said.

"Truth." Hephaestus said.

"Why do you hate Silena?" Charlie asked.

Charlie and I both payed close attention.

"I don't hate her, I just didn't think she was good for you." Hephaestus said. "Truth or dare Zeus." Hephaesus changed the subject.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to tell me why you have affairs when Hera faithfully waits for you at home." Hephaestus said.

"That was a strategy worthy of Athena." Poseidon whispered.

We all turned our attention to Zeus. He looked REALLY nervous.

"I... Um... I don't remember why it started, but now it's an addiction." Zeus said nervously.

"Then go to rehab and stop making your wife cry and run to Poseidon. That's why she's a b****." Hades said. (After spending time with Silena, I don't like swearing.)

Everyone's jaws dropped and Zeus looked dumbfounded.

"Poseidon, thruth or dare?" Zeus finally asked.

"Dare." He said. Daredevil.

"I dare you to tell me why you love Athena." Zeus said.

What hapoened to the real dares?

"I love her because she's smart, beautiful, funny, adorable, and loving. She also forgives a lot easier than you night think, and she's very vulnerable when it comes to dating. I love her simply because she's Athena." Poseidon said.

Even I've got to admit that was beautiful.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Poseidon asked.

"Truth." I sighed.

"How do you feel about Annabeth?" Poseidon asked.

Always this question.

"I thought I had a crush on her for a long time, and she was my first kiss. But honestly, she's just my best friend. And the whole 'first kiss' thing doesn't matter, Luke was her first kiss, but she's perfectly fine with him being with Thalia. Just like how I'm obviously fine with her being with Charlie, otherwise I wouldn't be here. She's my best friend, not my girlfriend." I answered for the zillionth time since I met her when we were twelve.

"Truth or dare Charlie?" I asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to hug Zeus." I said with an evil grin.

Charlie cringed and hugged Zeus. Then we went on playing truth or dare until it was time for us all to go home.


	16. Drama

**Chapter 16: Drama**

**Silena's POV**

We're doing the dinner rehearsal for Annabeth and Charlie's reception. It's going to be on Olympus, so that's where we are, and I'm helping Athena make the food.

"So, does the food smell more appetizing than usual?" I asked.

"Yes. Now stop teasing me about the baby and do your job." Athena snapped.

"Sorry." I said.

Athena sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. Plus, I don't want the news getting out until after Annabeth's wedding. It would kind of distract from the importance of her wedding." She said.

"Got that right." Sly (Athena's immortal demigod child) said as she tasted the cookie-dough we made for desert.

Athena slapped her hand. "We still need to bake that." She said.

"Damn." Sly said and left to go tease Poseidon.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Take a guess at how old Heracles/Hercules is, and you'll be pretty close. I made an agreement with her not to say her official age out loud." Athena said.

"Write it down." I said.

Athena grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper, then she wrote down a number. She handed me the paper.

"3000 years old?" I said.

"MOM?!" Sly screamed.

Athena sighed.

"And she's still a teenager?" I asked.

"She likes the lifestyle." Athena smiled.

Then Mom came in.

"How close are you to being done cooking?" Mom asked.

Athena snapped her fingers and all te food was cooked and ready to go out on trays.

"I was wondering why you didn't put anything in the oven." I said.

"There's a bun in my oven." Athena joked.

"What've you two been doing tge last couple of hours if you only had to snap your fingers?" Mom asked.

"I hate waiting for things with nothing to do, and the party was supposed to start a couple hours after you told me to start cooking. So I lengthened it a bit." Athena said.

"Why didn't you just spend time with Poseidon after you were done?" Mom asked.

"I do that all day and all night... I just let that part slip, didn't I?" Athena said.

I giggled. "Lets just go out to the party." I said.

"Okay." Athena said.

"You must tell me about this 'all day and all night' thing later." Mom said with an evil grin.

"Shut up." Athena snapped.

**Percy's POV**

I'm at Annabeth and Charlie's dinner rehearsal for the reception. It's been interesting so far. My mom and Paul were invited because Annabeth and my mom are fiends, so Annabeth and my mom talked and laughed for a while. I overheard Paul talking to Poseidon, and he suggested that for Mom and Paul's anniversary, Paul should get her the one thing she's always wanted, but he never had time to give her. Paul seemed pretty interested. At least they get along instead of arguing like some people in this situation do.

I also overheard Silena and Clarisse having a coversation.

"I just don't know what to do. I never thought I'd be in this situation." Clarisse said.

"Well your marrying him anyway, so just tell him. It'll probably just add to Chris' excitement about the wedding." Silena advised.

"I know, but I'm just nervous. What if he does the same thing as Ares did to my mom? I have... 'daddy issues', okay?" Clarisse said.

"Suck it up, face your fear, and tell him already. That's what you always told me when I was afraid. Besides, I think we both know Chris is nothing like Ares." Silena said.

"Okay. I'll tell him. But after the rehearsal. I don't want everyone to know how stupid I am." Clarisse said.

"You're not stupid just because your having a baby way earlier than you expected to." Silena said.

Clarisse smiled. "Thanks." She said.

Wow. Not the news I was expecting.

Then something even more interesting happened. Yeah, I said MORE interesting than Clarisse being pregnant AND nervous AND admitting she has daddy issues. Annabeth came up to me and said, "I need to talk to you, alone for a minute." Then she pulled me to a deserted hallway.

"What?" I asked.

Then she did something insane. She kissed me. It lasted for about ten seconds before she pulled away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that there were no real feelings between us other than friendship before either of us got married. Sorry." Annabeth answered.

"Don't be sorry. I can see your point." I said. "So, do you feel anything other than friendship for me?" I asked.

"No. But you are generally a good kisser. I'm just not attracted to you that way." Annabeth said.

"Okay. Because I don't feel that way either. Have we got this all out of the way?" I asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth said.

"By the way, you're not so bad a kisser yourself." I said.

She smiled and blushed. "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She said.

"Owlhead." I said

Then we went to dinner, and things were fairly normal. Hephaestus kept staring at Silena though.

During dinner, Silena leaned close to me and whispered, "I'm tired. After dinner, we should go home and sleep."

"Okay." I said.

Hephaesus almost never took his wyes off Silena, and I think Charlie noticed too. Silena was too busy talking to Artemis about Perseus to notice though.

After dinner, I was walking and talking to Charlie about things to be careful about with Annabeth. Then I heard a bang in one of the deserted hallways and so did Charlie. We walked to where the noise came from. When we looked out into the deserted hallway, it wasn't so desrted. We saw the most horrible thing imaginable at that point. Hephaestus gad Silena pinned against the wall and was kissing her, but she looked like she didn't want to. My worst nightmare came true, but it was Hephaestus instead of Charlie, and Silena looked unhappy with her predicament. It made me so angry that in one jump, I tackled Hephaestus and pushed him off Silena. He tried to push me off, but I wouldn't budge. If I weren't so angry at that moment, I would've realized that I'm the only demigod who's matched a God's strength besidees Haracles/Hercules and Perseus. I punched him really hard in the face, which resulted in him having a broken nose.

"Ahhhh!" Hephaestus screamed. Golden ichor started streaming down his face.

I was starting to choke him when Charlie touched my shoulder and Silena whispered nervously, "Percy."

I immediately let go of Hephaestus and got up. While I had been getting revenge on Hephaestus, Charlie had hugged Silena and told her that she needed to help him get me off Hephaestus. I went over to Silena and hugged her.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

We turned and saw Charlie seeming to help Hephaestus to his feet. Then he punched Hephaestus in the face so hard, Hephaestus fell backwards on his ass again.

"How dare you. A 17 year old who said NO. Really? Is that why you thought she wasn't 'good for me'? She's still my best friend even if she's not my girlfriend. And if you ever even LOOK at her funny again, Percy and I will hunt you down and mercilessly torture you. I don't think he even NEEDS to express his anger twards you in words!" Charlie said with pure rage.

We didn't even notice the crowd that had gathered after I made Hephaestus scream. Poseidon walked up and kicked Hephaestus in the stomach. Then everyone called him an evil bastard, except Ares, who just looked shocked.

"You're even more shameful than Ares, he at least doesn't have affiliations with underaged women." Hera spat.

"For once, I agree with her." Zeus said as he shook his head.

But the sadest thing of all was Aphrodite's reaction. She just stood there, cold and numb. She looked like the stereotype of someone who was clinically depressed. Then she started crying, not the kind of crying we've seen before, the kind where even though she still looked beautiful, she would think she was ugly. She started to sound like she was hyperventilating.

"Aphrodite?" Athena said.

The impossible has happened. The Goddess of Love and Beauty is heartbroken and crying in the way that she considers ugly.

"You bastard. You're the only man I ever loved." Aphrodite forced the words out. "Shut up Ares!" She screamed right as he opened his mouth probably to sound annoyed that she ONLY loved Hephaestus. He shut right up. Then she ran from the hallway crying.

"You bastard. She's loved you since before Zeus made you get married, and she lost her virginity to you. Now you're trying to force yourself on her favorite daughter. You should be ashamed." Athena said. Then Athena went after Aphrodite.

Artemis nodded in agreement.

Everyone dispersed, and Phobos and Deimos were the 'guards' that took Hephaestus away. Considering Aphrodite's their mom, and how they treat their enemies, God only knows what torture they'll put him through.

I took Silena back to the apartnent that we would be moving into after we got married, and I went to lay with her on the bed. I got her to talk to me about it, and she seemed to feel better after that. Then she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same thing for her. I kissed her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

And we fell asleep in eachother's arms.


	17. Wedding 2

**Chapter 17: Wedding #2**

**Silena's POV**

I'm at Charlie and Annabeth's wedding. It looks very beautifully decorated, but that's probably because Annabeth did it herself, so it would look like her dream wedding. Things have been very awkward since the dinner last night. As soon as Percy and I got to Olympus, we were whisked away from each other for our bride/groom duties. Clarisse came up to me and started talking about last night.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm fine. How could I not be? I woke up next to Percy this morning." I said.

Things were very awkward for me though, because I always thought Hephaestus hated me, not that he had a secret infatuation with me. But luckily, he ended up 'mysteriously' going to the Olympian infirmary after his 'visit' with Phobos and Deimos, plus he was uninvited to the wedding anyway.

"I guess it would be nice to wake up next to someone that hot." Clarisse said.

My jaw dropped. I've never heard her say that _outloud_. Clarisse turned completely red.

"CUPID!" She screamed.

Cupid walked by and giggled. That explains it.

After that, Annabeth came up to me and asked, "Are you okay? Clarisse has offered to kick Hephaestus' ass with me, and it would make Ares happy too, since even he hates seeing Aphrodite cry."

"I'm fine, but who am I to say no to something that might make Ares be nicer to Clarisse?" I said.

Annabeth smiled. "Just remember that the offer's on the table. Plus, Percy already gave me and Clarisse the seal of approval." She said.

"Did you, Annabeth Andromeda Chase, just use improper grammar by saying 'me and Clarisse'?" I teased.

"I'm not perfect, I just aspire to be. And don't use my middle name, it's weird." She said.

"I think your middle name is cool." I said.

It's also funny, because the real Andromeda was saved by the original Perseus, and Annabeth and Percy have saved each other multiple times.

"Shut up about the irony. And I didn't mean it was bad, I meant it sounds weird when people call me by my middle name, like when I call Percy..." She was cut off.

"Lalalalala. No one can hear you." Percy said.

Why does he hate his middle name so much?

Then I looked over at my mom. She looked miserable and Athena was trying to get Poseidon to take away a bottle of vodka that mom seemed to want. Then Percy came over and started talking to my mom. I used a listening technique that Annabeth taught me so I could hear their conversation from here.

"You look beautiful today Aphrodite. I can see the family resemblance between you and Silena, but you look like her older sister not her mom." Percy said.

Mom twitched a half smile.

"Would you like to have the first dance with me at the reception? I dance with Silena all the time, and she and I will dance at our wedding, so she won't be jealous." Percy offered.

Mom pulled Percy into a hug and said, "Thanks for being nice." And she smiled at him.

"Don't thank me. I'd be honored to dance with you, and I'm only nice to those who deserve it." Percy said as he kissed Aphrodite's hand.

Aphrodite smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Athena pulled Percy into a hug and said, "Thank you."

"Didn't you hear what I just told her about saying thank you? She deserved it." Percy smiled.

"You know I don't say thank you very often." Athena said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I still say dad changed you, _mom_." Percy teased.

Athena flicked his forehead.

Then the ceremony began. I went to my bridesmaid position, and as Percy passed, I whispered, "That was nice of you."

"She deserved it, and she's going to be my mother-in-law, who can kill me at any time she wants." Percy said.

We both grinned.

**Percy's POV**

I'm standing behind Charlie at the alter. I'm his back-up best man. Annabeth is walking down the isle with her dad. He's whispering something to her that's probably fatherly advice. I read Annabeth's lips as she said, "Oh daddy." And gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dr. Chase is crying, but he'll never admit that. Annabeth looks beautiful in her dress.

"You're lucky to have such a beautiful bride." I whispered to Charlie.

"Thanks. And thank you for helping her pick out such a beautiful dress." Charlie whispered to me.

"Good job Percy." Luke said.

"Yeah." Chris agreed.

Clarisse and Silena gave us looks that said, 'be quiet'. But Thalia stared at Luke dreamily.

Then the ceremony went on as planned. The only sucky part was when Zeus said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ares was going to pull a practical joke by standing up, but Hermes hit the back of his head so hard with an audible slap, he fell over. We all laughed in amusement. The sucky part was when _Dylan_ stood up.

"I object." Dylan said as he stood up.

"Sit down _Dylan_." Annabeth said in an annoyed tone.

"You guys invited _Dylan_?" I asked.

"No." Annabeth and Charlie said at the same time.

See, Dylan is this son of Hermes who's known Annabeth since she was seven. Annabeth always thought he was stuck up and rude, but he has a _major_ crush on her.

"I love you, and I won't let you marry the wrong man." Dylan said.

"Let me put this in mathematical terms-because I know you hate math-I do not RECIPROCATE your feelings!" Annabeth said angrily.

Dylan looked angry and opened his mouth to say something. Luke and I then proceeded to go grab him and throw him out of the room.

"How many times over the last 9 1/2 years have I told you to STAY AWAY from Annabeth?" Luke asked like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

"And don't make me repeat what I threatened last time." I said.

Then we closed the doors and walked back to our positions. Everyone cheered.

"Who was that?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Don't worry about it Fred." Athena said.

"_Fred_, not Frederick?" Aphrodite teased.

Athena smiled because Aphrodite was feeling better. "I think I have the right to call my ex-boyfriend by his preferred name. Besides, his wife and I aren't the only ones who call him Fred." She said.

Mrs. Chase giggled.

"Yeah _Fred_." Matthew and Bobby teased.

Aphrodite just smiled.

The rest of the ceremony and the reception went perfectly. I danced with Aphrodite first, as promised, as well as Athena, Artemis, Annabeth, Hestia, and mostly Silena. Aphrodite seemed to feel better when she hugged me after our dance. Annabeth and Dr. Chase were dancing and he was crying again. Something else to deny later. As they danced, Annabeth said, "Don't worry daddy, I promise we'll visit you a lot. Charlie's mom has even agreed to come to your house for holidays, and we won't be visiting Hephaestus at all on Olympus, so mom agreed to come see us for a little while before going to Percy's with Poseidon later in the day on holidays. Plus, you won't have to worry about grandchildren for a little while, because I'm not pregnant."

"You're thinking about children already?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Just a little." Annabeth said.

After the dancing ended, we sat down and ate. Dr. Chase was sitting near me. I noticed Aphrodite sitting next to Cupid and leaning against him. Maybe he'll make her feel better.

"So, have you two had sex yet?" Hera asked Silena and me.

Silena spat out her Sprite, and I nearly choked on my roll.

"No. We were planning on waiting on that account." I said.

Annabeth and Charlie giggled. I noticed Luke kissing Thalia's neck.

"Get a room." I said.

"We're in a room." Luke said.

Thalia turned bright red.

Clarisse was already asleep on Chris' shoulder.

I noticed Aphrodite whispering to my mom.

"_Don't worry, she's just confirming that you're still a virgin to your mom_." Athena MMed (Mind Messaged) me.

"_Thanks_." I MMed back.

After a little while, I took Silena back to the apartment and we fell asleep.


	18. Unexpected Wedding

**Chapter 18: Unexpected Wedding**

**Silena's POV**

I'm doing it again. I've tried stopping it, but it won't work. I'm at Camp Half-Blood, trying to convince Clarisse that she should be helping the rest of Camp fight against Kronos. But that damned chariot had to get in the way.

"Clarisse, you have to help them. They won't make it without you." I said.

"No. I'm sick of giving in to people who hate me. Plus, I have no reason to WANT to help them. I have nothing. My reputation's all I have left." She argued.

"What about Chris? Or your mom? Or James? What about me? Or Annabeth? Or even Percy?" I tried convincing her.

"Chris is here too, my mom and James don't need my help, Annabeth knows how to take care of herself, and why would I give a damn about Percy? He's my dad's new nemesis, and I'm his bully. I don't give a damn about Percy!" Clarisse said.

I started crying. Clarisse stared at me funny and I think I detected some guilt.

"You wanna know why you should fight?! Why you should care?! Chris is only here so he can defend you if the enemy invades camp because he loves you! Your mom and James are going to need your help in the long run if you don't fight now! How do you know Annabeth can REALLY take care of herself?! And God dammit, I CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO PERCY! I always have! Ever since he came to Camp I've cared! He's the only hope I have left now that Charlie's dead! I love him." I said with tears streaming down my face.

To say Clarisse was in shock was an understatement. She walked closer to me and started wiping tears out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "I didn't know."

I barely heard her in my sad state. Before anything else was said or done, I ran off for my cabin. If I had looked back, I would've seen Clarisse crying in guilt. As soon as I reached my cabin, I searched under my mattress for the button. I found it and pushed it. The wall by my bed opened up and I could see my weapons and other battle supplies. I shoved everything into my back pack that has the power to stretch inside (like Hermione's bag on Harry Potter). I left my cabin and snuck inside the Ares cabin while they were training in the arena. I stole Maimer as well as Clarisse's shield and helmet. I put the helmet and shield on, and kept a firm grip on Maimer, plus I put her armor on. Then I ran to the arena. As I passed the public bathrooms (from before we built them into the cabins), I heard Clarisse and Chris talking.

"I should've gone after her and told her I'd help." Clarisse sniffled.

"It's okay. You were in shock, and you know she's a faster runner. Just let her calm down. It's never too late." Chris said.

But it was too late.

I continued running to the arena. As soon as I got there, they were still training.

"Ares cabin! We are going to war with the rest of the Camp against the Titans! Prepare for battle, we leave as soon as possible!" I said gruffly with a little bit of charm speak.

"Yes Clarisse!" They said obediently.

Then they started ranting to each other about the adrenaline of going to war. My Clarisse impression has gotten better.

"I'm scared Clarisse." Clarisse's little sister Frankie said.

I bent down to her 8 year old height and said gently, "No one under 14 is going. Go tell the other kids under 14."

Frankie smiled and went to tell her siblings.

The other Ares campers quickly finished getting ready, and I hijacked the chariot that Ares cabin and Apollo cabin were arguing over. The other Ares campers cheered at the hijacking. I think Jack (my ex-boyfriend from Ares cabin) noticed it was me, but he didn't say anything. I got to the battle and saw Percy defending Annabeth. He's still alive. I went to the drakon and tried to defeat it in Clarisse's place. I failed miserably. I was bleeding out. I watched as the real Clarisse yelled at her cabin for being so stupid, and also as she defeated the drakon. She came up to me begging for an explanation and desperately trying to heal me. I saw Percy behind her. I explained how I became a spy, and how Kronos threatened my mortal family and Charlie. Percy didn't look disappointed, just sad. Clarisse tried telling me it was okay. Then, I explained how I got here and Clarisse looked extremely guilty.

"It's not your fault." I said.

She nodded in response.

Everyone thought my last words were, "Charlie. I see Charlie." Because I saw him waiting for me and said that. But Charlie wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Annabeth. And my real last word was, "Percy..." But it was too inaudible to hear.

It hurt so much to know that the man I loved didn't know I loved him, and that his name was my last breath. Then I was in a room with a table and three men. One of them was Hades. Another looked like Percy's description of Minos. I couldn't tell who the third one was.

"She was a traitor..." Minos said.

"But she was a double agent." The unnamed man said.

"And she died a hero's death." Hades argued.

They all seemed to come to an agreement.

"Silena Beauregard will spend eternity in Elysium." Hades decreed. "Say hello to Charlie." He added.

"Silena, Silena, Silena! Wake up!" Percy's voice came to me.

I woke up to a tearstained face, and a sweatybody that happened to be shaking. Percy was next to me, holding me close.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Just a dream." I said.

"But it was based on something real, wasn't it?" Percy suggested.

"How did you know that? Do I talk in my sleep now?" I asked.

"No. But I think I had the same dream." Percy said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

Percy summarized his dream, and it was the same summary I would've used for mine.

"So we had the same dream about my death?" I asked.

"Yes." Percy said.

After that, I got in the shower. Percy wanted to shower too, so he used the guest bathroom. He obviously got out quicker than me, because when I came out, he had breakfast made for him and me. Blue pancakes with blueberries. Awesome.

We were eating the pancakes when we got a call.

"Hello." I answered.

"She's there. You owe me $5 Chris. Anyway, I wanted to know if you could come to that one pretty park I showed you, today with Percy." Clarisse said.

"Sure. Why?" I asked.

"Because that's where my wedding will be today." Clarisse answered sheepishly.

"Today?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't want everyone to come because they'd ruin it for me somehow, so I'm only inviting you and Percy, Annabeth and Charlie-if they're not too _busy_ on their honeymoon, Luke and Thalia, and my mom and James along with Chris' parents. I want to get it done." Clarisse said.

"Okay. See you at what time then?" I asked.

"Noon." Clarisse said.

"Noon." I said. Then I hung up.

It's 9:00 a.m.

"Put on your tux." I said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"We're going to Clarisse's wedding." I replied.

"Now?" He asked.

"Noon." I said.

"When...?" He started

"No idea. She just called me." I said.

"You're finishing my sentences." He stated.

"I am, aren't I?" I questioned myself.

**Percy's POV**

We're at a beautiful clearing for Clarisse and Chris' wedding. I wish I had thought of something like this. Luke and Thalia are making out by a tree in the woods surrounding this place (I saw them as Silena and I got here). Annabeth and Charlie are here too. But they look like they wish they were in Paris still. In their hotel room. On their bed. Anbabeth mentioned that she and Charlie were going to France, and to the misfortune of my ears, she said something to the effect of, "I'm not going to let him out of the bedroom for most of the first week (out of 2 weeks) of our honeymoon." Painted a _real nice _picture for me. It's a good thing they can teleport, otherwise they wouldn't have made it here. Clarisse looks beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Annabeth said.

"You look horny." Clarisse giggled.

"Well you did interrupt something when you called." Annabeth stated.

"Yeah, I figured what with the shallow breathing and all." Clarisse teased.

Annabeth turned bright red and walked off to find Charlie.

"Quit teasing her. It's good that she finally got over her self-esteem issues with guys." Silena said.

"Sounds more like she got _under_ them to me." Clarisse coughed.

"Pervert." Silena said.

"Says my shower stalker." Clarisse argued.

"It was the only way I could corner you long enough to give you advice about Chris. And we're both straight women, so why does it matter?" Silena said.

"Some things are meant for only Chris, my mom, and a trusted doctor to see." Clarisse said.

"What kind of doctor?" Silena teased.

"A doctor who was doing a physical examination that is occasionally required, you pervert." Clarisse answered.

"Quit bickering. You really do look beautiful though. Where's Nutty Nacho?" Clarisse's mom asked.

Who's Nutty Nacho?

"Please stop calling him that." Clarisse begged.

"He's latino and he was insane when he lived with us. What did you expect me to call him? Besides, he didn't seem to mind, and he still doesn't now." Mrs. La Roux smiled.

Wait. Are they talking about...?

"I expected you to call him Chris. And as you mentioned, he was insane when he lived with us, of course he didn't mind. And now he just knows you're going to call him that anyway, so he finds it mildly entertaining." Clarisse said.

"At least he finds it entertaining." Mrs. La Roux smiled again. "And you look beautiful war-head." She added.

Clarisse blushed. "Thanks." She said.

Mrs. La Roux is like and older, more entertaining, nicer version of Clarisse. Also more girly.

"Nutty Nacho?" I asked as Mrs. La Roux and Silena walked away towards 'Nutty Nacho'.

"Shut up." Clarisse said.

"You really do look beautiful today though. And you didn't even have to get a makeover, you just had to do your hair correctly." I said.

She blushed. "Thanks." She said.

Then she did something very odd. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the lips. VERY odd.

When she pulled away, she said, "Sorry."

"You're the second almost-married girl that's kissed me in the last three days who isn't my girlfriend." I said.

"Who's the first?" She asked.

"Annabeth." I answered.

"Oh. I've just been curious for a while now, and you were being nice to me. And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you." Clarisse said.

I smiled. "There's the Clarisse I remembered." I said.

She smiled too. "I'll tell Silena later." She said.

"Okay." I said.

Then the ceremony ended up going as planned, except Ares showed up and was actually being... POLITE. He even walked Clarisse down the isle, had a dance with her at the reception, and... CRIED. Weddings really do change people.

"Do you think your mom drugged him?" I asked.

"That or either he's finally changed. Either way, my mom either gave him a LOT of drugs, or she charm spoke him into changing." Silena said.

Hermes and Chris' mom showed up too, and they had fun catching up, but it made Luke look a little jealous. Thalia calmed him down with a kiss.

The wedding was nice, and ended nicely. For once, everything was perfect for Clarisse and Chris.


	19. Plans

**Chapter 19: Plans**

**Silena's POV**

After Clarisse's wedding, I got my ass in gear on mine. And Percy, unlike most guys, tried to help with the wedding planning, but like the daughter of Aphrodite I am, I turned into a control freak. Not the mean kind, just the kind that wants to do everything themselves. Sure, we had the seating chart done a long time ago, but there was so much more to plan out. TOO much for any normal person. It's 9:00 p.m., and I'm still trying to plan everything myself. Always a detail here, another one there. And then Percy touched my shoulder.

"At least let me help with the playlist of songs and stuff that has to do with our friends and relatives. We're just inviting the Olympians, our _close_ friends, and our families, right?" He asked.

Then I started crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No one but my dad, step-mom, and sister are coming anyway. They all cancelled at the last minute." I explained.

"Then that means we can order a few less tables, take them off the seating chart, and save money. You're just upset because you're tired from all the planning, let me help." Percy suggested.

I sat back on the couch and gestured for him to give it a go. He immediately picked up all the papers, organized them, and went to work.

At 9:30, he said, "Done."

"What?" I asked.

"I figured out the budget with some math I remembered when Annabeth was tutoring me, I rearranged who's on the guest list to alphabetical order, and I finished the playlist. I have a few things to fix, but it's a good start." Percy elaborated.

Annabeth was right, he is a genius with untapped potential.

"How does the playlist go?" I asked.

"In order, it goes like this;

_I Hope You Dance-Lee Ann Womack_

_Mama's Song-Carrie Underwood_

_Could I Have This Kiss Forever-Enrique Iglesias & Whitney Houston_

_I Will Always Love You-Whitney Houston_

_Don't Wake Me Up-Chris Brown_

_Halo-Beyonce_

_Sweet Dream-Beyonce_

_Only Girl (In The World)-Rhianna_

_Dreaming of You-Selena_

_I Could Fall in Love-Selena_

_Fearless-Taylor Swift._

And yeah, most of the songs are for you, so I'm gonna add some later." Percy said.

"You're the greatest guy ever!" I said before kissing him.

"Thanks." He said after I pulled away.

"What were you hoping to put on the playlist?" I asked.

"No idea. Maybe it should be a joke like using _Addicted by Saving Abel_." He suggested.

"No! Then people would think I actually did sleep with you, which I haven't." I said.

"That's why it's a joke. Anyway, we could do _Down_ and _Do You Remember by Jay Sean_." Percy suggested more seriously.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Now, we should show up to our parties." Percy stated.

"What parties?" I asked.

"You have a bachelorette party, and I have a bachelor party." Percy reminded me.

"Oh! Right, I forgot. What should I wear?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never been to a bachelorette party. Just wear the same type of thing you wore last time." Percy suggested.

"Okay. What are you going to wear?" I asked.

"The same thing I'm wearing now." Percy grinned.

I smiled. This is going to be really interesting.

**Percy's POV**

I'm at my bachelor party by 10:00 p.m., and this is compareitively less weird than the other one's I've been to. We're basically just eating and talking.

"So I'm going to be your best man, right?" Luke asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

He sat back down happily. Annabeth dropped off a gift earlier, but I haven't opened it. Maybe I should now. I went to the table filled with gifts, picked up her present, and went to my seat near my dad. I opened the box, and instantly shut it again in embarassment. I can't believe her. She gave me a box of Trojan brand condoms with a note that said, "Good luck with Silena after the wedding. ;-)" The irony about "Trojan" brand was not lost on me. Classic Annabeth, give me the most embarassing thing you can think of as a joke.

"What did Annabeth give you?" Dad asked.

"Don't ask." I replied.

He looked at me funny, but he let it go.

**Silena's POV**

I got to my party by around 10:00 p.m., and it ended up being fun. The only thing that scared me was Annabeth's grin.

"You look like a Chesire cat." I noted.

"What's wrong with you?" Clarisse asked her.

Thalia held back her hysterical laughter. What was so funny?

"I just left Percy a surprising gift for his bachelor party, and I wish I could see his face when he opens it." Annabeth smiled evilly.

We all stared at her funny. Then her phone rang.

"Speak of the devil..." She said. "Hello?" She answered the phone.

She grinned even wider as she listened.

"Oh come on, after the wedding you'll need them. You are talking to the experienced one after all." She answered.

She listened and giggled.

"Seaweed Brain, think of me as the older sister who's annoying advice pays off in the end. I am too older! By a month. Love you, bye." She finally hung up.

Damn, they might not be in love with each other, but they could make the perfect brother and sister.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You'll find out later." Annabeth teased.

"Do I want to know?" Sally asked.

"Um... Probably not right now, but maybe later." Annabeth answered.

It must be bad if she doesn't want to let Sally in on it. Thalia giggled.

"What do you know?" I whispered.

"Your future husband just received Trojan brand condoms." Thalia giggled out.

I spat out my soda in surprise.

"Did you just ruin the surprise?" Annabeth whined.

"She was surprised, therefore I did not ruin it." Thalia stated.

Annabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Nothing." I squeaked.

Mom started giggling.

"Did you know about this?" I asked.

"No, but I do now." She grinned.

I swear, they're all nuts.


End file.
